


"i love you, monophanie..."

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: haiji towa and monophanie have a quiet night in.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Monophanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"i love you, monophanie..."

**Author's Note:**

> made this for the haiji towa x monophanie wiki !

“hey… haiji?” monoplane blushed as she tapped her boyfriend’s shoulder, almost too softly for him to register the touch.

“mhm? what’s up, phanie? you feelin’ a’ight?” 

“yeah- but… i just wanted to remind you that…”

“what’s wrong?!” haiji blushed, shifting to look his lover in her dull, robotic eyes.

“i love you, haiji town…”

“ah-“ haiji blushed. “i love you too, monophanie…”

the pair proceeded to kiss, eventually laying down side by side and falling asleep with smiles plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
